The Impossible Crossover Part 4: From Benders To Yokai
by HeartCurl23
Summary: All Twilight was trying to do was simply expand her ability with the old fashioned teleportation spell to gain the ability to teleport at great distances. Things go horribly wrong and she, along with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Mareuscript, Angel, and Appletech are trapped in a world hopping loop.
1. Chapter 1

**First, let me say something. This story is the absolute most difficult story I've ever attempted writing! If you're going to leave a critical review, please make it a _constructively_ critical review! There will be several parts to this story that will be categorized as a crossover between the world the characters are leaving, and the world they are going into. Another thing, there are a TON of ocs in this full story, all of which are really just ocs belonging to myself and two of my friends. Every oc already has their information filled in. I'll leave links to each of the parts as the story goes.**

**This is currently not the first part. The first part is here: s/10668287/1/The-Impossible-Crossover-Part-1-Epic-Fail**

**Don't forget to sit back, relax, and just enjoy the story~ :D**


	2. From Benders To Yokai

The large group found themselves in what seemed to be a school library in the blink of an eye. Twilight, Mareuscript, Rainbow Dash, AD, Applejack, Appletech, Justine, Ang, Rachel, Tine, Angel, Rach, Azula, Josiphine, Toph, Angelica, Suki, and Joy all were in uniform with white long sleeved dress shirts and mustard yellow bow ties and skirts. The most sophisticated girls, Twilight, Azula, Tine, and Angel all had jackets of the same mustard yellow and black hymning. The less sophisticated girls, Mareuscript, Justine, Rachel, Rach, Josiphine, Angelica, and Suki though they didn't have the jackets over their shoulders, they still had the sleeves rolled down with their cuffs buttoned. The rest of the girls had their sleeves messily rolled up. The former ponies of the group had their cutie marks on chain necklaces that was tucked under their shirts.

Lovino, Alfred, Kiku, Sebastian, Bardroy, and Zuko all were in uniform also, but slightly different. Their long sleeved dress shirts were more slender, they didn't have any neck ties, and their slacks were dark grey. Sebastian and Kiku were the only one with buttoned cuffs. Though Zuko's cuffs weren't buttoned, his sleeves were all the way down as well. The others had their sleeves rolled up to their elbows sloppily.

Claude and Angela were the only two not in uniform. Instead, Claude wore a simple dark grey dress shirt that tucked into black slacks under a black leather belt (somehow, his beard was shaved off on the way). Angela had on a purple blouse with white slacks.

"...What...just...happened?" Azula asked as she looked around.

Josiphine was the one to answer her sister. "If I had to guess, I'd say we ended up in the world hopping thing."

"You've got to be kidding!" Zuko growled.

"Well, no use fighting over it at the moment." Sebastian took charge. "The three of your highness' are now included in our group, as well as Ms. Beifong, her sister, Suki, and Joy."

Angelica looked around. "Does this mean that we won't get home again?"

"We'd better get home!" Lovino huffed, crossing his arms. "I have to make sure Veniciano isn't burning the house down!"

Justine smiled. "Oh papa, just admit that you miss Zio Feli~!" Lovino growled at that and rolled his eyes.

Twilight looked around in guilt. She caused all these people to be misplaced from their homes with the possibility of never returning home again all because she wanted to learn a new spell.

As the group itself started to defuse, Angel looked up and sighed as she started to wander around. Only two steps later, she was pulled back by a firm hand. "Angel, where are you going?"

"Don't worry dad, I'm just going to check out this place." the teen huffed to her father. Something about him slightly confused her; he didn't look directly at her, rather than in her general direction. She ignored it as Claude kept his grip on her and she sighed. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Why, yes. Thank you for your invitation." the spider smiled with closed eyes as he followed her, not releasing her arm.

Turning a corner, Angel completely ran into a couple of girls and made them drop their large stacks of manga books from their arms. "I'm so sorry." one of the girls apologized as she and her companion regathered their books. "Asami and I weren't even looking." The girl looked up with big brown eyes and saw Angel's white wings fully extended, as well as her dog ears and tail from the slight shock of running into her. The wings pushed Claude away from her and he was knocked in a wall, dropping his glasses.

The teen smiled widely as she smacked a book on Asami's back to get her attention. "Don't do that, Akimi!" she complained until she too saw the strangers, a smile on her own face. "You're yokai?!"

Angel gazed at her with an arched brow as Claude tilted his head in confusion, retrieving his glasses with slight difficulty and sliding them on his face as the two smiled in joy. "I didn't know other yokai came to this school!"

"Asami, there is Kurama, Natsumi, and Oto."

"Yeah, but OTHER than them!"

"...Come again?" Angel asked.

Akimi rushed to her feet and shook Angel's hand violently. "My name's Akimi, and this is my oldest sister, Asami! My sisters and I are yokai, but we're not that powerful. Heck, I don't even have any powers aside from stupid shape shifting and super strength."

"You and Natsumi are still more powerful than me." Asami brought up.

To that, Akimi shrugged. "Yeah, but you still have Fox Fire, and all I can do is punch stuff." She then turned her attention back to Angel and Claude. "What kind of yokai are you? Kitsune (fox)? Inugami (dog)? Tengu (bird)? Tsuchigumo (spider)? Jorogumo (spider)? Tanuki (raccoon dog)? Bakeneko (cat)? Hebi (snake)? Mujina (badger)?"

"Hold it!" Angel stopped her. "Look, Akimi, right?" the yokai nodded. "Look Akimi, we are demons. Not yokai. Though I'd love to, I don't speak Japanese." With that, she explained what she was, where she and her parents were from, and how she got there.

"If you and your group need a place to stay, stop by the Mikage shrine. I'm sure Oto wouldn't mind." Asami stated. "Just one tiny thing I ask in return... You say you can make clones?" Evil smiles spread on the three teens' faces

After school later that day, Tomoe found a note on his desk:

"Need to stay after for a test. Asami said she'll walk me home. Meet you at home.  
>-Akimi"<p>

With a sigh, the yokai simply continued home with Nanami and Natsumi, explaining to the two that Akimi and Asami would be home late.

That evening, Tomoe cooked dinner as usual while Natsumi and Nanami played cards with Mizuki. He soon heard a quick, "Hey Oto". Glancing up, he saw that Akimi just passed by the door.

Not thinking anything of it, he just sighed, "Hey Akimi." and continued to cook.

A few seconds later, he reached for a pot in the cabinet as he again heard, "Hey Oto". Turning around, he expected to see Asami, but instead saw Akimi walk by the door yet again.

With furrowed brows, he froze for a moment in confusion. "...Hey Akimi." he stated, thinking he didn't really say it before and his mind was playing trick on him or something.

Just as he started to return to cooking, he heard, "Hey Oto" once again. Whipping his head around, he saw Akimi walk by the door a third time.

Curiosity edging in his mind, Tomoe poked his head out the door and looked down the hall where Akimi allegedly went. Behind him, he again heard, "Hey Oto" as another Akimi walked around him and down the hall.

His purple eyes grew wide and his pale face turned blue. "...Akimi?" he called.

"Yes Oto?" over a dozen identical voices answered behind him. When he turned, he couldn't even count the Akimis, there were so many squashed in that small hall.

His kimono slipped off his shoulder as his ears and tail drooped. In the few moments of silence, the sound of giggling was heard from behind a door down the hall. His right ear twitched toward the sound. Following the giggles, he opened the door and saw an Akimi (he didn't know if it was the real one or not) with Asami and several people he never met before. Seeing the yokai in the doorway, Akimi laughed even louder. "Hey Oto." she laughed. "I just thought that you'd want a more entertaining introduction to my new friends~!" she then gestured to the girls. "This is Angel, Bardroy, Rach, Ang, Appletech, AD, Justine, Rachel, Tine, and Rainbow Dash."

"Them, and a few others, needed a place to stay, so I offered that they could stay here~! Isn't that great?!" Asami added happily.

Tomoe stood there for a moment. "...Exactly how many is 'a few others'?"

"There are 26 in our group total." Tine answered.

Hearing this, the fox dropped his jaw. "...26 guests..."


	3. Meet The Group

Though he was unhappy about it, Tomoe got the four guest rooms ready for the 26 unexpected visitors. In each of the rooms, he placed six futons with the exception of the last room, which had eight futons inside. They separated by families and went in the rooms that best fit them.

In one of the rooms, Alfred, Ang, Angelica, Toph, Bardroy, Rach decided to sleep. In the room across the hall, Sebastian, Tine, Twilight Mareuscript, Kiku, and Rachel stayed. In another room right next door, Zuko, Azula, Josiphine, Claude, Angela, and Angel plopped on the mattresses. Rainbow Dash, AD, Suki, Joy, Applejack, Appletech, Lovino, and Justine decided to reside in the room across from Zuko's and Claude's.

Poking his head around in curiosity, he peeked in the first room. Alfred was clutching his head agitatedly while Angelica and Ang were fighting over him; Bardroy, Toph, and Rach sat in the corner trying so desperately to ignore it. "He's MY brother! He has been forever!"

"Well, news flash, Alfred likes me better now! Face it, American! You're being replaced!"

"News flash to you, fancy pants! Alfred and I went through so much more together than just a few months worth of lessons that he'll never need to know again! He can NEVER replace me!"

Alfred looked up to see the fox in the doorway. Eying the two teenage girls bickering, he slipped around them and sneaked to the door to meet him. "Sorry about that." he apologized, Bard seeing the American move as he rushed to follow his lead. "I promise, Ang is usually more well behaved than this. She never picked a fight before." At the silence, the American looked over at the yokai as the blonde new comer made his way over. "What's up?"

He shaken the confusion from his head, his white fox ears smacking his face and simply smiled. "I never got to properly introduce myself. I am Tomoe, the familiar of this shrine."

"Name's Bardroy." the cook stated, shaking the fox's hand firmly. "Over in the corner is my little sister, Rach."

Tomoe nodded in acknowledgment before turning to the other American. "Alfred Jones. Nice to meet you." Alfred smiled, extending his hand. As the young adult's fingers curled around his slender hand, Tomoe yelped in pain, to which Alfred let go, shocked as Bard jumped from the yelp. "...I'm so sorry!" he apologized. "I swear I didn't put that much in the hand shake!"

Tomoe forced a smile through the pain of his throbbing hand. "N-no need to apologize." he stated. "You're simply much stronger than you look...I think my hand is broken..." He looked down at the crooked fingers that turned red from the blood clogged in his veins from the impact.

The American cook took a look at the hand and smiled. "Nah!" he laughed. "Just give it some space. It'll be fine before you know it!" The yokai simply smiled forcefully.

His ears went straight up as the two girls started to throw things at each other, a lamp aimed for his own head. Hurriedly, he shut the door as Alfred leaned back and Bardroy ducked, dodging narrowly. With that, he clutched his head. "...Teenagers..."

Continuing to the next room, he peeked in the door to see the futons moved to where two were on the left, right, and back walls of the room. To his left, Mareuscript, Rachel, and Tine giggled and laughed as they whispered amongst themselves in the corner. On his right, Sebastian, Kiku, and Twilight held a conversation as well, but much more serious. They tossed ideas back and forth on what to do now. Taking in a deep breath, Tomoe approached the parents and elder brother. "Hello." he greeted. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to properly introduce myself. My name is Tomoe, I am the familiar of this shrine. I assume you already met my daughters, Asami, Akimi, and Natsumi."

Sebastian stood straight and smiled. "We have met Asami and Akimi, though, I don't recall seeing a Natsumi. They have mentioned another sister earlier though." he stated. "I completely apologize for not showing proper manners. I am Sebastian Michaelis, and over in the corner is my daughter, Justine, though she's gone by Tine ever since we were included in this growing world hopping group."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." the former alicorn introduced herself. "Over there with Tine is my own daughter, Mareuscript."

"And I am Kiku Honda." Kiku introduced himself. "Speaking with Tine-chan and Mare-kun is my younger sister, Rachel-chan."

The yokai took in a deep breath, choosing his words carefully. "My daughters already introduced me to your daughter, and your sister earlier." he stated.

To that the crow demon smiled nervously as the Japanese man lowered his head in an apologetic bow. "I apologize for that." Kiku stated. "Rachel-chan is usually better behaved than that."

"I too apologize." Sebastian added. "It's her friend, Angel Feastus. She has the power to multiply and create illusions. She and Tine both have pulled similar pranks on me, her mother, as well as Angel's own parents countless times before. Teenage girls will be teenage girls I suppose." He extended his hand to shake, to which Tomoe looked unsure about. The demon furrowed his brows. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

Again, Tomoe pulled a smile across his lips. "Not at all." he stated. "It's just that, your friend, Alfred, has a strong hand shake..." Instantly, Sebastian understood and dropped his hand.

Tomoe smiled. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." The three smiled and nodded with a small bow as he left the room.

Looking in the next room, he was quite frightened of the night black haired fifteen year old that appeared to be losing her mind. Her hair fell over her golden eyes and she curled up in the far corner. Looking at her in concern was the seventeen year old boy with the large scar and the fourteen year old girl with dark brown hair. Across the room, the spider demon clung to his daughter's side, annoying her to quite a degree as the teen's mother simply watched them from the side lines, giggling slightly.

Tomoe entered, cautiously approaching the trio of teens. "...Is something wrong?" he asked the teenage boy.

"My sister just has mental breakdowns when she finds she doesn't have any power." the prince sighed.

"We can't firebend here like we could back at home for some reason." the young princess added.

The fox cleared his throat before struggling to return the smile to his lips. "...I only came to see if you needed anything and to introduce myself. I'm Tomoe, the familiar of this shrine."

"I'm Zuko." the teen introduced. "These are my sisters, Azula and Josiphine."

Hearing names out in the open, the father turned his head and smiled. "I'm Claude Feastus." he introduced himself. "This is Angel, my daughter, and Angela, her mother."

"Asami and Akimi already introduced me to you." the fox stated, his tone adding a sharp edge to his voice as he looked down on the teen. "The ability to copy, if I'm not mistaken."

Hearing his tone get darker and more threatening, Angel tried harder to back away, only to be pulled tighter to Claude's side, as impossible as she thought was. The spider smiled sweetly with his eyes shut to emphasize the innocence. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior. I promise it won't happen again. This is your home, and we are simply grateful guests. Right Angel?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Tomoe." Angel apologized with a low bow. "I promise I won't use my powers to make copies of Akimi again."

Angela looked up at Tomoe questioningly. "You said this is a shrine." she stated. "What is this shrine for? A memorial?" This question attracted Zuko's and Josiphine's attention as they strayed from their crazy sister and drifted to the new conversation.

"Not exactly." the yokai explained. "My Lady and Mistress, Nanami, is the Land God of this region. This shrine is built as a place for her worshipers to come and pray where they know their prayers would be answered, or at least heard."

They nodded in understanding before Josiphine smiled. "If your Lady and Mistress is a God of this world, does she have the power to return us all home?" she asked.

Tomoe sucked in air through his teeth like she just hit a touchy subject as his spine tensed. "...I wouldn't depend on it." he stated. "Though Nanami is very determined, she is still not a true god. She doesn't have the full power yet, and still has much to learn."

"Is there anyone else you can think of who can help us?" Claude asked, turning his head slightly in the kitsune's direction.

The yokai thought for a moment before he shrugged. "There are many gods, and thousands of yokai more powerful than me, but there's always the question of one, do they have the power to return you home, two, are they willing to help."

"Well, we'll figure it out." Zuko stated confidently. "We've been in worse situations, right, Josephine?"

To that, the sister shrugged. "...Well...I guess...? That is one way of looking at it...I just wish Uncle were here."

With that, Tomoe bowed slightly. "If there is anything you need, please come to me." Once they all nodded in understanding, he left the room and shut the door. Shaking his head slightly, he sighed before moving on.

In the last room, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Suki were deep in conversation. Across the room, Lovino tossed a random tennis ball to the ceiling as he laid on his futon. Joy gazed out the window, off in her own little world. Just like with Tine, Mareuscript, and Rachel, AD, Appletech, and Justine held their own conversation, which must've been lighter hearted with how much they laughed.

Tomoe entered the room, going straight for the more serious trio. "Hello." he greeted. When their attention was on him, he took in a deep breath to repeat the same line once again. "I came to properly introduce myself, I'm Tomoe, the familiar of this shrine."

Rainbow Dash gave a little chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck. "...About earlier...sorry. It was your kids' idea!"

"Quite alright." he huffed. "If I'm not used to Asami's and Akimi's pranks by now, I'll never be used to them."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lovino huffed. "You came to tell us your name. When you come in here to tell us you can get us all home, then call me."

"Papa!" Justine scolded before turning to the offended yokai. "Please excuse him." she chuckled. "He's just a little homesick is all. I'm Justine Vargas, and that's my papa, Lovino."

Tomoe smiled in understanding. "That explains why Sebastian's daughter needed a nickname."

Regardless of the awkwardness, Applejack smiled. "Name's Applejack, and over with AD and Justine is Appletech, my little sister."

"And I'm Suki." the Kyoshi Warrior introduced. "By the window is my own little sister, Joy."

Tomoe looked over at the teen gestured to, and furrowed his brows. "Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine." Suki stated. "As long as I keep her away from A-Z-U-L-A, she'll be fine."

"I'm not an idiot, Suki." Joy huffed. "I can tell you're spelling that monster's name...I still can't believe you held me back from her when I had the chance to finally kill her..."

Applejack tilted her head in thought before taking a deep breath. "Well, speaking of A-Z-U-L-A, she, along with everyone else, should help us think of a way home." she stated. "It involves them too."

Rainbow Dash groaned. "Do we really need Scar Face, and his crazy sis?" she asked.

Suki nodded. "Believe it or not, they are really useful." She then turned to Tomoe. "Would you mind spreading the word?"

The kitsune smiled. "Not at all." he stated. "I will also let my daughters know. Perhaps they'd have an idea that is over our heads."

Once everyone gathered in the back yard, due to the main room of the shrine being too small, Twilight was the one who started the meeting. "I know we are all tired, and a little upset that the plan failed,"

"AGAIN!" Lovino added.

The deep purple eyes of the alicorn glared at the Italian. "...Yes. Also, I understand you are all very homesick, I am too, but we need to put our heads together and hopefully it will work! Five times the charm, right?"

Tomoe raised his brows. "...Five times?" he asked. "You all have been jumping from realm to realm four times already?"

"At first it wasn't on purpose." Mareuscript stated. "You see, how it started was that my mom was trying to learn a new spell to teleport herself, then we ended up in another realm, and we got caught in this cycle."

Azula looked up at Twilight, crossing her arms. "So, we have you to blame for this pathetic peasant game of Ring Around the Rosy."

"You're acting really high and mighty, since you got caught in this mess too, Azula!" Joy shouted.

Azula looked over at the far off teen. "I'm sorry," she chuckled sarcastically. "Do I even know you?"

"You are SO lucky that I don't have my waterbending, otherwise, I'd DROWN you in your sleep!"

"Joy!" Suki shouted, clutching her younger sister's sleeve as the former waterbender attempted to get up. "Right now isn't the time!"

"Yes, listen to your baby sitter, Joy."

"Azula!" the princess' younger sister scolded. "You can't just say things like that! Not here at least!"

"And why not?" she huffed out.

"Aunt Twilight's a princess back at home!" AD defended the alicorn. "Just like how you were a princess in yours."

"Honestly, who cares?" Natsumi asked, bringing attention to herself for the first time. "Royalty, generals, nobles, everyday people...or ponies...who cares who you all were back in your own homes?" she asked. "What matters now is that you are all in this situation together, and you need to work together to get out of it."

Alfred nodded. "She's right!" he exclaimed. "It doesn't matter how we all got roped in this big mess! We'll all get out of it together!"

Angela then took control of the meeting. "Tomoe, are you sure that your Land God isn't powerful enough to at least get us out of this realm?"

"Nanami can barely make the flowers bloom." Tomoe answered. "No one else who can help you comes to mind."

"That's not true!" Akimi shouted to her father. "There's Mikage-oji! Remember?"

To that, the fox sighed. "...Sweetheart, Mikage hasn't returned to the shrine in twenty years. Seeing as how he gave his mark to Nanami, I doubt he will return at all."

"Who's this Mikage guy?!" Bardroy exclaimed. "Can he help or can't he?!"

Tomoe rubbed his purple eyes, groaning. "Mikage is the former Land God of this region."

"But...this Mikage-san..." Kiku stated. "He still has the power to return us home."

The yokai shrugged, tilting his head one way before quickly tilting it the other way. His head went back and forth for a few moments as his face scrunched up more and more in uncertainty. "...Yes, I suppose he could help, but there's the problem of finding him." he continued. "He disappeared twenty years ago, and has yet to return."

"So, the new plan!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Find Mikage, get him to take us all home, then move on with our lives."

The large group nodded, murmuring small things that all basically said that it was a good plan. "Are you all deaf?!" Tomoe exclaimed, silencing the 26 visitors and even his daughters, who included themselves in conversations with the Jones, Apple, and Michaelis girls. "Mikage has vanished! He is a former god! For all I know, he could be nowhere near this shrine, this town, this city, this country, or even this realm! He could be anywhere!"

Asami, Natsumi, and Akimi were about to say something, but were hesitant in the dense silence. "...But Oto," Natsumi finally whispered, no louder than a needle landing on the grass even a cricket would've over powered her. To the group though, she was as loud as thunder. "We have to at least try." she sighed.

Looking over the group of faces, she gestured to each small family. "Twilight is a princess in training, still didn't get used to her wings, but still trying her hardest. Mareuscript is supposed to be training to expand her magical abilities. Rainbow Dash is the captain of the whether team and the Rainbow Factory. AD volunteers to care for animals while her mom works, and learns to fly higher and faster when her mom is there to coach her. Both Applejack and Appletech are responsible for tending an apple farm that their family runs to keep apple supply in their town. In an instant, they had to give up everything they know to transition from pony to human.

"Alfred is a commander of the American air force, and the best flier on their squad, as well as second in command for anything political in the United States. Ang keeps peace between Alfred and the Europeans and Asians, as well as conduct experimentation for war bombs in America, assisted in inventing the Atomic-Bomb, and Hydrogen-Bomb even, and is the co-founder and first in command at NASA. Lovino...is...very much loved and missed by his brother, Feliciano, and his...lover, Antonio." The Italian's face turned bright tomato red at the sound of that as he averted his eyes, finding a sudden interest in the soft, green grass. "Justine is the Top General of the Italian army, lead men into battle, mostly coming home victorious. Kiku, like Alfred, is second in command with anything political in his country, and is responsible for military action and training samurai with swords. Rachel was the commander of the navy, and the one responsible for peace negotiations, as well as war declarations She, along with her brother, and friends were ripped, not only from their realm, but also from their own time, landing in London England from the 1890's.

"Sebastian is responsible for the life of a little thirteen year old boy. He has organized the manner he works at into a battle fortress with four of the best humans in the realm. Tine has the same responsibility for the same boy, but she is also a Grim Reaper. Her reaper mother over reacts and worries about her safety (a lot like you). She is currently the top in her reaper class. Bardroy is one of the four best humans Sebastian chose. His daily responsibility is to prepare meals, but he also is in charge of weapon inventory (often mistaking the flame thrower as a cooking utensil). Rach is another human hand chosen by Sebastian along side her older brother. Her own daily responsibilities include assisting the main maid in her own chores, but she has also been put in command of many of the weaponry, especially the ones including fire power. Angela is still new to being a mother. She works as an assistant maid for a Trancy boy, and what time she could spare, she spends with her only daughter, teaching her, mainly how to fly, but also to understand the angel side of her of which was never taught to her. Claude is basically a slave to the same Trancy boy, working as a butler, and works hard to satisfy his roller coaster needs and emotions, as well to keep his daughter busy, entertained, and happy. Angel is the only daughter to Claude and Angela and feels as though she is ripped in half being half angel half demon. She works as an assistant butler by her father's side, and has since he fell under a contract. All seven of them were separated from their responsibilities, with no clue as to what is happening to the boys they serve, nor how to return home.

"All three of those groups haven't seen home in months.

"Zuko is a banished prince with a complicated, painful past. He was born to be the next ruler of the islands his family rules over. Azula is the middle child of the royal family, but never experienced life any less than the finest. She was always the most powerful teen her nation has ever seen. Josiphine is the youngest, and, like Zuko, has a complicated past. She served as her brother's guide since his banishment and stayed by his side, even when she knew he made a wrong decision. Angelica is the first born in the richest family of her realm. She has the responsibility of caring for her younger sister due to her blindness. Toph is the most powerful in her skills. She invented a way to see without using her eyes and instead, feeling vibrations through her feet. Her and Angelica make up the most undefeated 'wrestling' team in their realm. Suki is a master swords-woman, and an orphan. She cares for her younger sister, and has been since their parents died in their hundred year war. While caring for her sister, she teaches her, along with a small class of twenty or so women how to fight with a sword and (oddly) a fan. Joy is Suki's younger sister. She was practically raised in her sister's care, and uses her lessons in her class to learn a skill only she possess in her village. Since her parents' death, she vowed to take revenge on the one who killed them. The hatred has been eating her alive ever since. Now, none of these people have anywhere close to the same power they had, literally, this morning. They have to learn new ways to do everything from defending themselves, to just walking around without smacking into a wall."

Asami looked at her sceptically. "...How did you know all that?"

"Tine told me everything." she explained.

Her father bit his lip in thought, crossing his arms. "...Alright. Here's my proposal. You all can stay here as long as you need, and, to keep your cover up, you will all attend the school you all appeared at. I still say it's a fool's errand, but I will supply you with all that you need to search for Mikage, though you must find him yourselves. Once you find him, you request him to return you to your homes. Does that sound fair?"


	4. What Are You?

Angel noticed something very off about Claude. He was much clingier than usual. Sure, they were just separated for a few months, but that's aside the point, it got to where, when he slept, he always had one hand on her; if she moved, he stirred awake.

One morning, however, his back was turned to her as he slept and she stirred awake. Taking in a deep breath, she quietly tip toed around him and out the guest room door. "...Angel?" he called, his eyes still shut, and still unmoved.

Angela stirred awake and peeked at her daughter, groaning as she moved her large white wings from her way. Angel turned and smiled. "Morning daddy~"

"Where are you going?" he asked groggily.

The teen was slightly confused as she looked around the empty room, then down the hall at the rest of the uniformed teens and young adults heading out the door. "...the school." she answered. "That was the deal we made with Tomoe, remember? Everyone attends school until we find that Mikage dude?"

The spider sighed and dismissively rolled back in his futon. "Don't talk to strangers." he groaned out. "And stay close to the group."

"Tomoe is staying here today." she stated. "He said that he wanted to get to know you guys."

"Don't worry sweetie." Angela stated, smiling through her tiredness. "We'll be fine. Have fun~!"

The teen then smiled and rushed to follow everyone else with a quick, "Love you mom! See ya dad!"

Claude pulled the blankets from his face at the sound of that, staring his golden eyes into blank space. ...Too bad I won't see you... he thought.

Angela looked down at the spider with a sigh before kneeling down to the floor and stroking his wavy black hair. "Is something wrong Claude?" she asked. "You used to be able to tell me anything, remember?"

The demon chuckled slightly. "That was nearly two thousand years ago." he answered. "After that, Angel was born, and you were gone. I remember perfectly." She was silent as she continued to stroke the night black locks. After a few moments, he sighed. "...I can't see." he stated sadly. "I haven't been able to see anything but darkness since we came to this realm. Perhaps it was that flash of light; got too much for my eyes perhaps."

"I think not." a new voice sighed from the doorway. Turning, Angela saw Tomoe leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "After talking with Sebastian, he told me that back in your realm, you were a spider demon. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"And Twilight told me that you all have gained the powers that are common in the realm you are in. Is that true also?"

"Yes."

The kitsune shook his head, letting out a small chuckle. "Tsuchigumo." he huffed, gaining confusion from the guests. "It is my understanding that you, along with your daughter, and all other supernatural beings from your realm simply became the yokai that you would be if you were born in this realm. Your sudden blindness is all the proof I need to confirm it."

Angela looked over at him in confusion as Claude turned his head in interest. "Why would this blindness be proof?" he asked.

Tomoe entered the room and sat on the floor with the two. "You see, Claude, tsuchigumo are very powerful yokai. They have amazing healing abilities, can even revive the dead, cast curses, can jump at high and long distances without injury, have amazing strength and speed, and are even sirens, both men and women."

"What does that have to do with my sight?" the spider asked impatiently.

The fox took in a deep breath before he answered. "There's a catch to all that power." he explained. "Tsuchigumo lose a sense at birth, so they could be mute, anosmia, deaf, but usually are blind. It's rare to find a tsuchigumo that has no disabilities. I've only seen one in the last five hundred years, but he wasn't nearly as powerful as a blind or deaf tsuchigumo."

"And you think that Angel is a yokai too?" Angela asked in slight worry.

Tomoe nodded, clutching his chin in thought. "I'm not sure what kind though. She's not a jorogumo at all, nothing like the many jorogumo I've met in the past. Of course, you're not a jorogumo either...Angela, what were you in your home realm?"

"An angel." she answered.

The kitsune thought for a moment. "...I just don't know." he sighed. "I would say tengu, but we already have one tengu, and that's bad enough as it is. What about your daughter?"

"She was a dog demon at home." Claude answered.

To this, the fox only bit his lip and thought harder. "...I would say inugami, but that specific breed of yokai is exclusive to dead dogs." Claude felt his heart stop as his froze stiff and tense. This didn't go unnoticed to Tomoe as he just sighed and waved it off. "Don't worry." he sighed. "Your daughter isn't dead...I still don't know what she is though...maybe an okami, but I believed they were extinct before I was born. I never had the pleasure to meet one, but I've heard stories about them."

"Perhaps this is an easier one." Angela stated. "Sebastian was a crow demon."

Hearing that, Tomoe flattened his head and glared at the unknown yokai. "...Great. A tengu. Just what we need in this shrine."

"This might be another easy one." Claude stated, turning to Tomoe as he found the willpower to sit up. "Sebastian's daughter, Justine, or now going by 'Tine', she was a cat demon."

Tomoe smacked his face upon hearing that and oozed his claw-like hand to his chin, where he simply dropped it, smacking his lap in the process. "A bakeneko." he uttered. "A bakeneko. Staying. In this shrine."

At the school, Lovino and Sebastian had a conversation about apologizing for irrational behavior, which turned into an argument about whose fault it was for why they were all roped in this to begin with.

"Why, for the love of everything in this creation, would you blame me for something I wasn't even a part of?! You didn't even know I existed when you got roped into this crap!"

"Well, you were a demon with supernatural cuckoo powers! You could've cursed us from your realm to be roped into this shit!"

"I never had that kind of power! And you know it!"

"If I remember right, you had enough voodoo to clean a two story, thousand acre manner in ten seconds flat! If that's not power, I don't know what is, Sebastard!"

"I already warned you not to call me that!"

"Sebastard! Sebastard! SEBASTARD!"

Suddenly, Sebastian pulled his hand back and threw something at the Italian. When Lovino dodged, he looked back at the wall where the steak knife stuck between the lockers. His curl wrinkled as he slowly turned back to see Sebastian's red eyes glow in rage. Night black wings grew behind him and created a large shadow in the hall. Crossing his arms upward with his hands open and free, more sharp steak knives filled his fingers until the number passed the dozens. "...Oh fuck."

The demon threw the knives at bullet speed at the human. Lucky for him, another black winged teen caught the knives and hid the Italian behind the large wings. "If I had known there was another tengu at the school, I would've thrown a welcoming party." he stated with a charming smile.

Sebastian gazed at him through a mist of wonder that started to replace the anger. "...Who are you?"

The new boy smiled with a chuckle. "I'm sorry, I'm just so used to everyone just knowing who I am. My name's Kurama, I'm a crow tengu just like you."

At this point, Sebastian was purely confused. "...Just like...me?" he asked. "I'm afraid you're mistaken."

Kurama shook his head as he inspected the demon after taking a knife in his hand. "Sharp blade, magical aura, black wings, sorry to break it to you, but you're a tengu."

"Kurama!"

"Over here babe!" he called down the hall to the teen girl running to the tengu and hugging him as he closed his wings. "What's up Akimi?"

She looked over at the shocked Sebastian with his own wings now halfway folded. "I see you met my new friends." she sighed.

The boy sighed, placing his fist on his hip while his other hand rested on her shoulder. "I tried, but they hadn't given me names yet."

"Well, the tan, mean, and slightly scary, but childishly cute one is Lovino,"

"HEY!"

"And the one with the big black wings and throws tantrums like a five year old is Sebastian."

"I do NOT throw tantrums!" the demon defended himself before pointing a jagged, sharp finger at Lovino. "Even if I did, if anyone's to blame for the cause, it's Mr. Bastard over here!"

"Who are you calling bastard, Sebastard?!"

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

"Stop being a bastard, and I will!"

Kurama looked down at Akimi in confusion as the kitsune groaned. "It's been like that since they started staying in the shrine." she answered.

In another room, Josiphine, Rach, and Tine laughed as they started to pull out lunches. "Hey, you mind if we sit with Angel today?" the Michaelis girl asked. "We sit with Angelica and Toph every day, and Angel is starting to get a little lonely."

"Why not?" the maid asked with a chuckle. "We're all friends, right?"

The princess smiled. "Well, I don't mind at all." she stated. "Besides, Bardroy, Ang, Alfred, and Zuko already filled Angelica's and Toph's table." They laughed a little as they walked over to the Feastus girl.

Sitting with Angel already was Natsumi, and Twilight. "Are these seats taken?" Josiphine asked as she gestured to the empty seats.

Upon seeing her friend, Angel smiled. "Not at all."

The two joined the small table happily as Twilight smiled. "So, Natsumi, you were telling us more about Mikage?"

"Oh yeah!" the teen smiled. "Mikage-oji was great. He was always so kind and knowledgeable about humans. He taught Asami, Akimi, and I everything we know about them. He was also our martial arts master, and he taught us first aid too! Akimi was the one to start calling him 'Mikage-oji' though. Of course, I loved him too, but...no one, not even Oto, loved him like Akimi did, and still does."

"Still does?" Tine asked as the kitsune nodded.

"Yeah." she answered. "Akimi has such faith that he'll come back, and she's still loyal to his honor."

Josiphine smiled, the talk about Mikage reminding her of her own uncle. "I know the feeling of defending an uncle's honor."

"Oh, I forgot my chopsticks in my bag!" Natsumi exclaimed before hurriedly standing and leaving. "I'll be right back!"

Only seconds after she left, Azula threw her lunch on the table, toppling Natsumi's tray, spilling the food, and violently ripped the seat from the table before stomping on the chair. Josiphine growled at her sister. "AZULA!" she shouted. "Natsumi is sitting there!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." the elder sister apologized sarcastically. "Did I sit on her?"

"No." Rach answered coldly. "She left to get her chopsticks."

To that, Azula shrugged. "Free seat then." Angel and Tine both sat there in infuriated silence. "You peasants should count yourselves lucky that I even decided to sit here with you."

Hearing that, Angel's dog ears grew as she quickly stomped behind Azula's chair and ripped her back, throwing her across the room by her black hair. Tine was no help to the princess. With black cat ears atop her head, she threw a wave of fire at the teen.

Azula tried to stop the flames before she remembered her situation. She was in no position to help herself, and looking over at Twilight, Josiphine, and Rach, they weren't in any kind of hurry to save her from the scorching punishment that was coming her way as Angel held her in place.

Out of nowhere, Natsumi returned to Azula's aid and extinguished the fire, Asami with her, ripping the Feastus girl's hand from the black hair of the loud mouthed former princess. "What just happened?!" the younger kitsune demanded, her white tipped brown ears and tail fully revealed while her sister's dirty blonde ears and white tipped tail popped into existence as well, expressing pure irritation rather than the shock/anger of the younger teen.

The teens with cat and dog ears uttered explanations before they stopped. "...I never had that kind of strength before..." Angel huffed, gazing at her hand in wonder and awe.

Tine stared at her own hands like a small school girl holding a gun, but much more powerful. "...Did I just...do that...?" she asked.

Asami slumped. "You two ARE yokai." she stated before punching her hips with a slanted jaw. "Little Ms. Okami and Bakeneko."


	5. Powerless Princess

When the teens and young adults returned to the shrine, Tomoe simply gazed at his daughters as they confirmed his guesses. "So, Sebastian is a tengu, his daughter is a bakeneko, and Angel is an okami." he sighed, before turning to the two teens. "You girls basically cancel each other out." he explained.

To that, they looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" they asked.

With a sigh, the fox explained. "Okami are very rare, therefore, they are a good luck charm to anyone in its presence. Bakeneko are the exact opposite. In fact, cats that are older than ten years are a death sentence to the humans that raised them."

Azula gazed at the small group of new yokai in spite. With her arms crossed, she narrowed her golden eyes at the selected few with power.

As Lovino and Sebastian slipped into another fight, Justine, Rach, Bardroy, and Kiku looked over and saw the ebony haired princess. "I know that look." the Italian teen sighed, approaching the princess.

"Still getting used to this?" the cook asked with an arched brow. The golden eyes glared at the small group before she physically rolled away and slithered down the hall.

Justine, trying to be friendly, followed as the other three continued out of curiosity rather than to cheer up the mentally unstable teen. "You know, back in your realm, it was hard for us to get used to it too. I mean, Rach and I both had these weird abilities that we didn't understand. We could've easily hurt someone without meaning too. Same for everyone else."

"It's the exact opposite." Azula sneered at the Italian girl. "You had all the power I had, both fire and lightning. Now...now...LOOK AT ME!"

The Vargas girl deflated, pointing her eyes to the ground and her smile gone from her bright face. She didn't know what else to say to her. Glancing over, Kiku could sense that she was saddened by her words. He felt the need to do something about it, this was his friend's niece after all. After a moment of thought, he smiled at the princess. "Look in the mirror, what do you see?"

The princess groaned as she glanced at a mirror in the hall before she growled. "I see a pathetic, weak, dependent, helpless peasant." she answered. "There is nothing more shameful."

Bardroy widened his eyes at Kiku, tilting his head. After a quick glance at the full set up, he furrowed his brows as he glanced at his younger sister with a growing smile. "Can you see it, Rach?" he asked. "Tell me I'm not crazy and you see it too."

Rach looked closer before she smirked as Azula, Justine, and Kiku glanced at them. "I think I see it." she answered. "Why not you explain it for us."

"...Explain what?" Azula asked, arching a trimmed black brow.

Watching this unfold, Justine smiled again. "You know what I see?" the Italian asked, moving out of the mirror frame, the other three doing the same, so the black haired princess was the only one in the refection. "I see a strong young woman who is just confused and lost. I see someone who is trying to cope with the new standards and situation, but doesn't have any trust from others, nor herself, that cooperation is even possible."

With his smile growing wider than it has in a long time, the Japanese man stated, "I see your name."

"...My name?"

Kiku gave the other three a wink as they gave him a wide smile. "That's right!" he confirmed. "That's exactly what I see!"

With Kiku starting off, the rest of the small group took turns to spell it out. "A for Accomplished in all that you do,"

"Yeah! And Z for Zeal your zest life,"

"You can't forget the U for the potential to naturally show others Understanding,"

"And not to mention L for Laughter you can easily spread wherever you go,"

"and lastly, A for Abundant cheer you can give off that knows no bounds."

Azula looked at the mirror again, tilting her head from side to side in attempt to see what the others beside her meant. With another smile, Justine shrugged. "Sure, my family isn't really the smartest in the world, my uncle especially, but I know potential when I see it. My uncles have it, my papa has it, my friends have it, and you are dripping in it."

"I might not be one to talk," Bardroy smiled. "but Sebastian saw potential in me when he hired me. We don't see each other eye to eye when it comes to food, but he hasn't kicked me to the curb yet! You're not going there any time soon!"

"If you think that no one else trusts you," Rach stated happily. "then you gotta make them trust you! We'll vouch for you! And all who oppose will meet my riffle!" Bardroy sent his sister a look only an older sibling could give. "...I-I mean..." Rach cleared her throat, chuckling nervously. "All who oppose will be talked down until they trust you too!...that sounded so much more boring..."

Bardroy sighed as he pat his younger sister's head, easily taking the gun from her hand to his own. "You should be more careful." he sighed. "These aren't toys."

"...You're the one who gave me that riffle..."

Kiku gave Azula a glance. "Do you see what we are trying to do?" he asked. "If someone in our group is in need, especially if that person is as strong as you, then we all should do everything in our power to help that one person." The princess huffed out a sigh but otherwise stayed silent.

After a moment, Asami came in. "Hey! Justine! Your dad's gone ballistic again!" she shouted in slight panic. "We need you and anyone else who can help out!"

"Is he fighting with Seba-chan again?" Kiku asked, his question answered with a quick, curt nod.

Bardroy and Rach stood quickly. "We should probably help out too." he stated. "If anything, I'm used to his rage..."

After a loud gulp from the cook, Bardroy, Kiku, and Rach hurried down the hall. Just before the Italian teen left, she gave one last smile to Azula. "Remember." she laughed. "Accomplish all you do, Zeal your zest life, Understanding others, Laughter to spread, Abundant of cheer." Once that was said, she rushed down the hall and back to the room she left her father in.

As they left, the princess gazed at her reflection again with a growing, soft smile, repeating the words under her breath. With every word uttered, her smile grew a little wider. "...Accomplish all I do...Zeal my zest life...Understanding others...Laughter to spread...Abundant of cheer..."


	6. Blind Methods

Claude was careful with how he projected himself to the group. He stayed distant from them all and kept his eyes closed when it made since for his eyes to be closed. As he walked down the hall, he face planted into every wall that was even slightly in his way. Though everyone else, even Angel and Angela, were busy with their conversations/arguments, the bangs didn't go unnoticed to a specific little girl.

Toph tilted her head to the sound of the banging as the whole shrine seemed to shake beneath her feet. With her sister still picking cat fights with Ang over Alfred, she followed her bare feet and smirked when she was close enough to hear the deep, rough voice in a string of curses. "Looks like I'm not the only blind one here." she stated over the spider's muttering.

Claude sighed as he steadily sat down. "I just don't know." he stated. "I don't know how you stand being blind. It drives me insane! I can't see anything!"

"You don't need eyes to see." the girl stated. "If I remember right, you're a spider, and spiders can see without eyes too."

The tsuchigumo tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"That's why spiders have webs, right?" Toph asked. "So they can feel through their web where their food is, or if something's wrong?"

"I can't exactly cover the world in a web." he sighed.

The girl shook her head. "You don't have to." she stated. "Did you not feel the vibrations in this shrine? You made a lot of them, and that's how I was able to find you without help."

He sighed upon hearing that. "Maybe you should've been the tsuchigumo then." he stated. "You're more of a spider than I am apparently."

"I can easily teach you." she smirked. "If I can teach Twinkle Toes to earthbend, I'm pretty sure I can teach you the same."

"...Earthbend?" he asked. "I thought we left that realm."

"We did." she answered. "But it's basically the same thing. Feeling vibrations in your surroundings is earthbending."

Raising a black brow, he hardly believed his ears. "You'd do that...for me?" he asked. "You'd really teach me to see?"

"Of course!" she smiled. "I got nothing better to do, and I need to keep my teaching methods sharp."

Claude smiled widely. "Thank you."

The next morning, Toph came up to Natsumi quickly. "Hey, can you help me with something?" she asked.

The kitsune smiled. "Sure~" she stated. "What do you need help with?" The small girl then proceeded to whisper her intentions in the teen's ear.

Claude finally steadily woke up as he stretched out his back like a cat waking from a nap. "Good morning Claude~"

"WHA?!" the spider jumped upon hearing the new voice.

The teen that spoke only giggled in amusement. "It's okay, it's just me, Natsumi. Toph already told me your situation, and asked if I can help you. Everyone else already left for school."

The tsuchigumo was hesitant at that. "If everyone is at the school," he stated. "why aren't you?"

"My father gave me permission to stay home today to help you and Toph with your lessons." she explained. "He already took Angela out for groceries, and to check on everyone else; no doubt at least Sebastian and Lovino need it."

The man then stood. "Right." he sighed. "What is Toph having me do first?"

"Just follow me." Natsumi instructed, lightly touching his arm to let him know where she was.

With his hand lightly wrapped around her arm the whole walk down the hall, they made it to a room where Toph waited. "Now, Claude, I know that this may or may not apply to you, but please don't be a jelly boned wimp."

He raised his brows as the insult bounced off the girl's lips. "That won't apply to me." he promised.

To that, Toph smiled. "Excellent." With that, their lesson began. "Just walk towards me without Natsumi's help."

Claude hesitantly let go of the arm as he inched across the room. The further he walked, the more confident he got as he walked normally. Without his knowledge, Toph gave a silent nod of her head to the kitsune and a wooden plank was placed right in front of the blind man's face, to which he face-planted the board.

"What the bloody hell?!" he shouted, backing away from the plank to rub his throbbing head. "What was that?!"

"You didn't see the wall?" she asked. "Even I heard it over your stomping Sasquatch feet, and I'm further away." Claude sneered at her (or where he thought she was) as the girl repeated the instruction, "Walk towards me."

He steadily worked his way around the board and continued forward, stretching his arms in front of him so he'd know if another wall came from nowhere or not. Again, the girl gave a silent nod and Natsumi shoved the wall again right in front of Claude's face. This time, instead of him face-planting in the wood, he clutched his hurt elbow, throbbing in pain. The new wall was shoved right on his elbow with such power, his arm was bent the wrong way. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"I'm trying to teach you." Toph replied calmly. "This is exactly how Aang learned earthbending, now, this is how you will learn to see without eyes." the girl paused for a moment with a smirk. "Or are you saying that you can't take what a little twelve year old boy can do in circles around you? Or even what a twelve year old blind girl mastered?"

The spider growled. "FINE!" he shouted. "We'll do this your way!"

"That's better."

The whole day, they spent just in that room. Every time Claude hit a wall, Natsumi pushed him back to the door and removed the stray boards to clear the room and start over. As Tomoe and Angela came back, they added more obstacles and challenges for him such as shape shifting into Toph to confuse him with three faulty destinations, adding in trip wires and buckets of water (which he fell in plenty of times), and so on.

That afternoon, Sebastian and Lovino were the first to arrive to the shrine from the school with their daughters.

"I'm not saying that you guys should, like, make out, that's weird and gay, but just stop fighting!"

"I'm sorry bella, but that's not going to happen!"

"No, it's not! Not until that...piss mouthed Italian learns a word other than bastard!"

"Dad! What's gotten into you?!"

"Oh, I know plenty of other words that would describe you! There's Shit Face, Ass Hat, Mother Fucker, Son-of-a-bitch,"

"You know, none of those are a single word."

"SEBASTARD!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"WE'RE SWITZERLAND!"

"Switzerland?! Where?!"

The two Michaelis' gazed at the running and hiding Lovino in confusion as Justine sighed. "...I'll go get him..."

With the absence of the Vargas duo, Sebastian tilted his head at a sound unfamiliar to him, a loud bang followed by a deep, rough voice in a string of curses. Tine looked over in the direction in confusion. "...Is that...Claude?"

"Sounds like it, but I'm not sure." the father answered as they followed the sound.

Behind them, Rainbow Dash, Asami, Alfred, Ang, Suki, Joy, and Josiphine came up to the shrine. "We're here!"

"SHUSH!" Tine huffed, her black cat ears slightly scaring them. "My dad is trying to find a sound." she stated. "He needs you guys completely quiet."

"No need." Sebastian smiled. "It was Claude." he confirmed. "Apparently, he lost his sight, and Toph, Natsumi, Angela, and Tomoe are helping him by having him go through obstacles."

Alfred smiled. "Cool! Spiderman's on an obstacle course! What can we do to help the dude?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I'll talk to Tomoe, see how we can help."

As more of the group returned to the shrine, the lesson moved from the room to the yard, where the obstacles got more challenging. Finally, the last four teens, Zuko, Akimi, Rachel, and Angel, made their way to the shrine with heavy huffs. "Oto!" Akimi called as they walked in the door. "I'm home with Zuko, Rachel, and Angel!"

After a few moments of silence, the teens exchanged glances. "...Let's try the yard." Rachel suggested. "It seems like if they were inside, they'd hear us."

"You guys go on ahead." Angel stated cautiously. "I'm going to check on my dad in his room." The three nodded as they separated.

Angel left for the guest room as Akimi, Rachel, and Zuko made their way to the back yard. When they made it out there, they saw Claude tumble in a hole that nearly buried him save for his head and shoulders if he was standing. Everyone else with the exception of Toph was operating different obstacles and booby traps from trip wires, to magically appearing walls, to even fire balls. All over Claude were bruises, burns, cuts, twigs, and dirt as Angela pulled him out of the hole and flew him to the other side of the yard on her white eagle wings. Once Angela returned to the sideline to operate her trap, Toph sighed, "Come here Claude. We've been doing this all day, and you haven't been successful once."

"...What's going on?" Zuko asked.

Hearing the question, Claude was the one to answer as he re-entered the obstacle course, appearing to be ready for anything. "You see, I am trying to learn to see without sight." he answered, dodging the trip wire that almost caught his foot.

"He might've gained power when he came to this world," Azula smirked. "but that power came at the cost of his sight."

"So," Alfred laughed. "we're trying to keep this obstacle course up and running until Spiderman can get through to the other side without help!"

"Looks like fun~!" Akimi smiled. "Can we help?"

"Sure~!" Sebastian smiled in a very chipper manner.

"Just pick an obstacle, and keep it going~" Asami smiled at her younger sister.

Rachel then turned to Akimi before heading back in the shrine. "I should tell Angel-chan."

"Wha- NO!" Claude screamed distracting him for just a second as he completely shoulder-smacked a magically appearing wall.

Instead of returning to the beginning, the spider stumbled over to where he believed the Japanese teen to be. "Please DON'T tell Angel that I'm blind!" he begged. "She wouldn't understand! She'd worry too much, and with all the power she has, we can't afford for her to be distracted with worry for me!"

"...I see how it is..."

The spider widened his eyes as he reached his hand out and felt the face of the teen before him. It still felt to him like Rachel, but as he moved his hands over to the side, he felt another pair of shoulders. Following the shoulder to the neck, he felt the soft face that lead to fluffy hair atop the head. His fingers trailed down the hair. It was very long hair. Though the teen in front of him was Rachel, the teen beside Rachel was Angel.


	7. Spider Symphonies

Afternoon turned into evening, which quickly grew into late night as Angel paced the guest room back and forth, Claude standing against the wall, sure not to get in her way. "How could you even THINK of hiding this from ME! Your own DAUGHTER!"

"I didn't want to worry you." he stated calmly. As the dog stopped stomping around the room with a huff, her father grazed a hand over each little injury he had. The golden brown eyes didn't waver at the sight of each little cut, bruise, and burn disappearing under the hand. "See?" he asked, whipping his hand over the last cut. "All better."

"Do you honestly think that-" She cut herself off as a flash of bright light was seen in the window before she trembled.

The father raised his head at that in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The daughter was deaf to her father's question as her eyes glued to the window, watching in fearful anxiety as the tree branches that clawed at the window at the howl of the wind. With a loud clap, all the lights popped out in the shrine. It was completely dark. Though there was arguing and complaints heard from other rooms, Claude only heard the whimpering of his baby girl. One more boom loud enough to shake the shrine was enough to make Angel scream in terror as she leapt in her father's arms.

As the strong hands held her, she thought back to all those thunderstorms that passed the prison as she was locked in that cold, dull cage. Sure, she had Twilight and Kiku to talk her through it, but it was never the same as when Claude rocked her to sleep through a storm. He might've been a big, tough demon, but when it came to her, he always was just a big teddy bear.

Holding her tightly, Claude sparked an idea. He remembered Tomoe saying that tsuchigumo were sirens. 'I wonder if...'

"Little child, be not afraid~  
>though thunder explodes and lightning flash~<br>illuminates your tear-stained face~  
>I am here tonight~<p>

"Little child, be not afraid~  
>though wind makes creatures of your trees~<br>and their branches to hands~  
>they're not real, understand~<br>and I am here tonight~

"For you know once even I was a~  
>little child, and I was afraid~<br>but a gentle someone always came~  
>to dry all my tears~<br>trade sweet sleep for fears~  
>and to give a kiss goodnight~<p>

"Well now I am grown~  
>and these years have shown~<br>that rain's a part of how life goes~  
>but it's dark and it's late~<br>so I'll hold you and wait~  
>'til your frightened eyes do close~<p>

"And I hope that you'll know~  
>that nature is so~<br>the same rain that draws you near me~  
>falls on rivers and land~<br>on forests and sand~  
>makes the beautiful world that you'll see~<br>in the morning~

"Everything's fine in the morning~  
>the rain'll be gone in the morning~<br>but I'll still be here in the morning~"

Angel eased to sleep in the spider's arms, causing him to smile. Only seconds after he finished singing though, he heard several thumps. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that everyone else in the shrine collectively dropped in dead sleep at the exact same time, but that was highly unlikely.

Rainbow Dash, Ang, Rach, Asami, and Angelica all played an intense game of cards as the storm passed. Alfred watched the game in slight sweat. The winner of the game would determine how he'd spend the next 48 hours. Rainbow Dash already said that she was going to play sports with him the whole time, Rach wanted to go to the range with him, Asami wanted to pull pranks on Tomoe with him, Ang only played so she could tell him to stay away from Angelica for the 48 hours, and Angelica played for the same reason. "Moment of truth." Rach smiled. "Show your hands."

Ang laid down her cards to reveal a two pair. Angelica smiled as she put down a full house. "Better luck next hand, Jones." the noble teen laughed.

"What are you so happy about, Beifong?" Ang sneered. "Everyone else still never showed their cards!" The two girls looked at the remaining three in anxiety as Alfred curled in a fetal position and crossed his fingers. Just as Rainbow Dash was about to put down her cards, all six of them dropped on the hard wooden floor.

Twilight, Angela, Zuko, Applejack, Appletech, Josiphine, Mareuscript, Justine, Suki, Tine, Azula, AD, Natsumi, Akimi, Bardroy, Kiku, Rachel, and Toph all huddled around a table for a meeting on what the plan was. With Natsumi illuminating one side of the room with her fox fire, and Tine illuminating the other side with her own fire, they couldn't even tell that the storm caused a black out in the electricity.

"Alright," Twilight sighed. "let's get back on track."

"We need to find Mikage, and hope that he'll help us." Josiphine recapped.

Akimi shrugged uncaringly. "If Asami, Natsumi, and I ask him, I'm sure he'd help."

"Remember," Natsumi warned. "we hadn't seen him for twenty years. Who knows how much he's changed."

Zuko shook his head. "I don't think he would've changed much." he suggested. "If I'm understanding you two correctly, then he's an immortal god that ages about two years in a thousand. Twenty years would be like yesterday to him maybe."

"Oh Zuzu." Azula sighed. "Always the optimist."

"We won't know until we actually find this guy, right?!" Toph exclaimed. "Question is, how do we find him?"

Angela thought for a moment before she spoke. "I remember Tomoe saying that Claude is a siren, meaning he can lure anyone to him with or without their consent. Maybe he could sing and Mikage would come?"

"I don't think so." Bardroy shook his head. "I don't know if that works on gods, or if he'd even be close enough to hear his singing."

"It's actually not a bad idea..." Mareuscript commented. "It might be the best idea yet."

"That's only because we never had any other ideas." Tine reminded her.

"Is someone a little cranky?" Justine giggled.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU AREN'T!" the bakeneko shouted. "My dad is STILL fighting with your dad! 'Bastard Italian'! It's all I ever-" Suddenly, the whole group just dropped their heads on the table with a loud, collective thud, or slouched back in their chairs. For the few that were standing such as Natsumi, Tine, and Justine, their legs gave out right under them and they smacked the floor loud and clear.

Joy was with Sebastian and Lovino, trying to help them get over whatever had them so upset with each other to begin with. Their conversation moved from having a reasonable debate on how they got in that situation, to a string of curses and blaming each other, to continuous uses of "Sebastard", and escalated even further to hard punches thrown by Sebastian, and old fashioned strangling used by Lovino as a weak defense/offense. Eventually, Joy got sick and tired of their constant fighting and started yelling at them that they had no consideration for what anyone tried to do to help them. Soon, their yelling and screaming got deadly silent as they both dropped to the floor, flat on their backs with no energy to move their lead limbs.

Tomoe was simply cleaning the dinner mess as a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. He almost dropped to the stone hard tile, but he steadily balanced himself on the counter with his legs separated to stabilize him. Perking his ears, he heard the loud collective drop and figured out what happened.

Weakly, he dragged himself to the room Joy, Sebastian, and Lovino were fighting in. He peered in to see the two men dead asleep and slightly agape mouths. Even drool oozed out the corner of the openings. The teen girl was rolled half on her side, half face down with her back twisted and her arm covering her face. Tiredly turning his head, Tomoe looked in the dinning room, seeing the large group snoring away the clock around the table. He moved on to he main room, shaking the tiredness from his head as he yawned. Looking in, he saw Rainbow Dash, Ang, Rach, Asami, Angelica and Alfred all curled into little balls, drooling and snoring as Alfred even sucked on his thumb.

The kitsune gritted his teeth in tired annoyance that quickly turned into anger. "TSUCHIGUMO!" As that word left his lips, he started feeling dizzy and dropped on his shoulder.

Claude winced at the loud, booming call before the last thump was heard. "...Oops..."

The next morning, it seemed like every pair of eyes burned holes into the sheepish tsuchigumo. Though he couldn't see, he still felt the sharp glares as they all blamed him for putting them under a sleep spell. "...I only was trying to help my daughter sleep through the storm last night." he defended himself. "I didn't think that you all would fall for it."

"Well we did, you bastard!" Lovino shouted.

Sebastian, for the first time in several months, stood by the Italian. "Lovino's right. With your power, you have to be more careful!"

"I will!" he promised, slightly nervous that Lovino and Sebastian AGREED on something, which hasn't been the case in months. "I'll try not to put you all under a spell again."

"You'd better not!" Toph complained, rubbing her neck. "You so owe me! First for trying to teach you to see, now for this!"

Weeks passed and the whole group learned to adjust to this new life. The amateur yokai learned to control their new found powers (and in Claude's case, handicap), and the teens that used to have bending abilities learned to live without their power.

One day, big surprise, Sebastian and Lovino started fighting yet again. Their fights got so common, everyone else quit trying to stop them, even their daughters would rather chat with someone in the group than attempt to go between them.

When the spider heard crashing of plates shattering against the wall, he made a bee line to the room. "Sebastian, I'm honestly shocked at you!" he shouted. "You used to at least have dignity! This is a new low!"

"HE STARTED IT!" the two blamed each other like children.

Claude gritted his teeth as he clutched his head, turning his head to shout at the rest of the group. "Am I the only one that cares about this problem?!"

"Looks like it dude." Alfred sighed, a bored look on his face as he plopped his head in his fist and continued his chat with Rainbow Dash, Rachel, and Angel.

"Sorry honey." Angela shrugged, turning away from Twilight, Toph, and Kiku to look over at the tsuchigumo.

The spider yokai growled as he listened to the fight heat up once again. His lips curled into a smile.

"Brothers, you're brothers~  
>tell me, what are you fighting for~?<br>You've got to end this war~  
>you should love one another~<br>oh, can't you just pretend~  
>this war never began~<br>you can try~  
>brothers, my brothers~"<p>

Lovino and Sebastian fought hard to block out the words. "No! You said you won't do that!"

"Stop singing you bastard!" Lovino screeched, plugging his hears with his fingers.

With a look of pure determination, Claude sang even louder.

"You face each other from different sides~  
>the anger burns can't remember why~<br>it's kinda crazy cause so much pain~  
>your foolish pride makes you hate this way~!"<p>

"I'M NOT LISTENING! LALALALALALA!" the Italian screamed over the lyrics.

Sebastian made the mistake of removing his hands for a single second before he dropped his arms. Claude smiled at his success upon hearing the crow's protests stop as he continued.

"You watch your world fall apart~  
>tell me, what good is winning~<br>when you lose your heart~?"

The tengu, now under Claude's influence, went behind Lovino and forced his fingers from his ears. "NOOOO! LALALALA! I'M NOT LISTENING! LALALALA!"

"Brothers, you're brothers~  
>tell me, what are you fighting for~?<br>Isn't life worth so much more~?  
>You should love one another~<br>Oh, can't you just pretend~  
>this war never began~?<br>Tell me why~  
>Brothers, my brothers~"<p>

"Nope!" Lovino struggled. "Non c'è alcuna possibilità in un inferno si sta andando a prendermi in giro con questa merda incantesimo!" [There's no chance in hell you're going to fool me with this shit spell!]

Claude only smiled wider as Sebastian covered his mouth. The spider continued when he heard the panicked muffles of the Italian.

"Yes~  
>You can try~<br>Brothers, my brothers~"

Lovino was silent for a moment. At that point, all 27 of the others peeked in from the door at the sight in amazement.

After a few moments of silence, Lovino turned to Sebastian and smiled. "I'm sorry about everything, fratello~ I know this was never your fault, you didn't even know my existence when I left home~"

"I apologize as well." Sebastian sighed with a content smile. "I let my temper get the best of me so many times."

"Well, I'm more sorry!"

"I think you're mistaken. I'm far more sorry than you."

"If I hadn't pushed your buttons, you wouldn't had a reason to burn your temper!"

"Well, if I had simply stayed on track all the way back in our first fight in the previous realm, you probably wouldn't've started calling me a bastard!"

"I'm more sorry!"

"No I am!"

"Oh COME ON!" the whole group collectively shouted in frustration.


	8. AZULA

Twilight sat at the school desk, studying hard before she felt a pat on her shoulder. "Whachya doin?" the teen asked scarily similar to how a specific pink pony would.

"Nothing, Josiphine." she answered. "I'm just studying."

"You should join us for lunch." Rach urged beside the princess. "It'll be fun!"

Josiphine smirked at Justine beside her, slightly turning away from the weapon obsessed teen. "Mainly cause your dad's not picking fights with Sebastian anymore."

The Italian teen groaned. "I would prefer that over them ripping each other apart on who's more sorry!"

The former alicorn giggled at that. "I guess Claude's spell worked a little too well."

"Ya think?!" all three teens exclaimed.

With another laugh from the purple haired student, they gathered their things and went on their way to the lunch room where everyone ate socially. Twilight, Josiphine, Rach and Justine looked around for a place to sit before the princess was drawn to an ebony haired duo. "Why not we sit with my brother and sister?" she asked the other two. "They're already sitting with Rainbow Dash, Akimi, Asami, and Angel."

The other two nodded with no better ideas as they made their way to the long lunch table. "Hey guys~" Justine stated, showing her uncle's side of her personality. "Mind if we join you?"

Azula glanced over at the four newcomers and was about to turn them away before Akimi interrupted her. "Of course you guys can." she smiled, sliding over to make room on the bench.

The teens sat much to Azula's annoyance, which didn't go unnoticed by her younger sister. "...Sis?" Josiphine called. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." she huffed. "I just want to get back to the palace is all."

"We're all homesick." Twilight stated.

"I'm not." Rach openly admitted with a grin. "I have to say, I love this little vay-kay from Ciel."

Angel arched a brow. "I get where you're coming from, after years of serving Alois Trancy," she sighed. "...but I think this is one long vacation if that's your thought process."

The fire princess huffed. "You wouldn't understand. None of you would." With that, she snapped up and stomped away.

"She...didn't mean that." Josiphine tried to defend her sister.

"I think she did." Zuko sighed. "Remember, there was a time when you and I were treated as commoners, heck, just before we came here, we were in prison for treason! In a way, you and I are used to this commoner life to an extent. For her, it's worse than when we were banished." The whole group of teens looked over at the princess that left the table as the prince continued to explain to his baby sister and indirectly to the group. "When we were banished, we still had a ship to command, a crew, a captain under our control, and uncle. After that, we gradually lost more and more until we ended up with the gang."

"If I remember correctly," Josiphine huffed. "Katara kidnapped me as leverage for you to not attack them and as a firebending teacher for Aang, and uncle told me that you went crazy trying to find me."

The brother coughed in his hand to hide his embarrassment. "Well, you get the point." he mumbled. "In literally a flash of light, Azula, not only lost her title as Princess of the Fire Nation, but also fell all the way down to commoner standard, and even lost her bending. All she has is us."

"When you say 'us'," Rach stated. "you mean you and Josiphine, right?"

"When you put it that way, scar face," Rainbow Dash smiled. "Azula doesn't just have you two, but she has all of us!"

"Yeah!" Twilight smiled. "She has friends!"

"Yeah, she might have friends," the okami sighed. "but it doesn't look like she knows that."

They all returned their attention to their food as Justine kept her eyes in the direction Azula left in. "...No wonder she's so upset..."

Azula walked to the shrine alone; everyone left without her. Typical. She couldn't take the bubbly, diverse, polar opposite personalities of the other teens any longer anyway. Looking around the vast open space, she groaned at the deceptively happy atmosphere as she pointed her golden eyes down from the golden leaves.

With a sigh, she climbed the steps and sighed at the dim light. Switching on the lights, she lept out of her skin at the big "SURPRISE!" Looking around her, she saw the large group all dressed in party cloths.

"Don't you remember what I said last week?" Justine laughed, taking her shoulder. "You have a Zeal for a zest life!"

"...So..." the princess stuttered. "...You planed this?"

The Italian shrugged. "I guess you could say that." she smiled. "It is Halloween after all, and who ever heard of a Halloween without a party? All of us, your friends, planned this."

The princess' smile grew on her face. "...Friends..." she smiled. "You're all my friends..." With her smile only growing, Asami turned on the music and the party officially began.

Not long in the party, Rainbow Dash was pouring herself a cup of sake before Tomoe rushed up and snatched the alcohol from her. "No drinking!" he commanded. "If you start drinking, everyone would want to drink too! The last thing I need is 29 drunk people in this shrine! Half of which are minors, three of which are MY DAUGHTERS!"

Furrowing her brows, Azula walked over as a fight started to break. "Tomoe," she called. "perhaps she didn't think that the sake was alcoholic, and just wanted a taste." She then turned to Rainbow Dash. "He did have a point. Once you start drinking, everyone else would want one too, and most of this group are minors, so it'd be unfair." Reaching over, she took the sake and put it in the kitchen, snatching a sip while she was outside their view.

The older brother looked over with golden disbelieving eyes. "I apologize. I was under the impression that you knew already." Kiku smiled, appearing beside the prince. "She has a natural Understanding for others."

Zuko huffed. "Where was that when Josiphine and I needed it?"

Joy sneered. "...Where was that when she killed my parents?"

Still, the party continued.

When it started to get late, Tomoe started herding the group to bed. "This party was lots of fun, but you all have school tomorrow, and it's coming up on midnight already."

"Come on Oto!" Akimi whined. "Can you at least tell us a story?"

Alfred smiled wide. "Yeah! A spine chilling horror story with psychotic killers, and evil demons...no offense."

Sebastian shrugged. "Non taken."

Tomoe thought for a moment before seeing his daughters' puppy faces. With a sigh, he pulled up a chair and sat down. Halloween has always been his children's favorite holiday, and they always loved a good ghost story. "I remember Mikage telling me this from before Asami, Natsumi, Akimi, and I came here." he stated, starting the story.

"A thousand years ago, there was a god with a familiar in this shrine. This pair, however, was very cruel to humans. One day, a human came to give an innocent prayer for her son to return safely from war, but instead of answering, the god sent his familiar to kill the woman, and murder her son before he could even get the chance to return home at all. The yokai left, hunted them down, killed them, and never returned." Tomoe looked around to see the interested, but frightened looks on everyone's face. Looking even closer at Alfred, hiding behind Rachel and whining as he shook violently in fear, the kitsune smiled. "Of course, Mikage overthrew the cruel god, but every hundred years on Halloween, the familiar comes back to murder any humans that comes in his path, retake the shrine in the place of his Lord and Master, and destroy any god or yokai that claim otherwise and spend this night in the shrine." He then turned to his daughters. "That is why he always insisted that you three leave the night every hundred years while he and I fight off the yokai until daybreak. This is exactly the thousandth year, meaning he will return tonight in search of his one, true Lord and Master."

Though the group looked unsettled, none of them looked as frightened as Alfred. Tomoe smiled widely. "Well, pleasant dreams everyone~!"

Just like that, they all thanked him for the story, complemented it, and got ready for bed. Alfred didn't move. Azula looked over at the American and tilted her head. "Something wrong?" she asked. "You seem a little down."

"...evil ghost...evil god...kill us all...evil ghost...evil god...kill us all..."

The princess just gazed at him for a moment before she smiled. "...You're afraid of ghosts, aren't you?"

That caught Alfred's attention as he shot up straight. "N-no! A hero like me isn't afraid of anything!" She knew fear when she saw it, and the 'hero' was dripping in it. An idea popped in her head as she simply walked away.

"...Claude," the princess called, knocking on the guest room door. "you in there?"

The door slid open as the tsuchigumo leaned on a foot with his arms crossed. "I'm here." he sighed. "What do you want?"

Azula was slightly taken aback by his tone. "...You were a butler?"

"That was six months ago, 'your highness'." he stated, putting in air quotes in when he said her title and altering his voice from his bland monotone to a mocking tone. "Demons naturally adapt as setting changes, and it's changed quite a bit from when I was a Trancy Butler." The two stood there awkwardly before the blind former butler groaned. "Is there anything else?" The princess suddenly remembered why she sought out the spider as she reached up and whispered in his ear.

When the whispering was done, Claude dropped his shoulders, turned around and shut the door. "Come on!" she shouted through the door, moving from knocking to banging. "Just this once?!"

"I thought you were a princess of a dictator or something like that!" the spider replied through the door.

"A princess naturally adapts as setting changes, and it's changed a lot since I was a direct cause in a world wide war!" she replied, mocking his own response. "Come on, Claude! Please? It'll make your daughter laugh!"

"Her along with all of Japan!"

"Angel hasn't laughed in months, or haven't you noticed?" That caught Claude's attention as he creaked the door open and put his ear in the crack. "You heard right. Your daughter is bullied all the time, and she gets in trouble a lot for picking fights. I know you know at least about the fighting part, the school called you and Angela at least twice already. She gets in trouble because everyone treats her like shit. We all try to defend her, but she's too stubborn to accept our help."

With a sigh, the spider stepped out. "...Just this once."

In the main room, Angel was trying to calm Alfred down, who started completely freaking out after Asami told him that a tree outside the window that looked creepy and dead already was the evil yokai ghost spirit in his true form. Azula and Claude came in, a wide smile on the teen's face as the man just groaned in dread with slumped shoulders. "Smile, why don't you?" she asked. "This is supposed to be fun."

"...Let's just get this over with..."

"When I was a little hatch-ling, and the sun was going down~"

Asami, Angel, and Alfred looked over at the tsuchigumo with wide eyes. "Tell me he's not-" Angel begged, more people filing in the room from the guest rooms.

"The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown~

Asami took a deep breath as she buried her face in a pillow. "He is."

"I'd hide under my pillow~  
>From what I thought I saw~<br>But Mama Spider said that wasn't the way~  
>To deal with fears at all~"<p>

"Then what is?" Alfred exploded.

"She said, 'Claude, you gotta stand up tall~  
>Learn to face your fears~<br>You'll see that they can't hurt you~  
>Just laugh to make them disappear'~<br>Ha! Ha! Ha!~"

The spider and fire princess both laughed at the tree and opened the window to reveal what it truly was. The others started giggling as Azula joined in the song with Claude, the two of them alternating with the princess to start.

"So, giggle at the ghostly~  
>Guffaw at the grossly~"<p>

"Crack up at the creepy~  
>Whoop it up with the weepy~"<p>

"Chortle at the kooky  
>Snortle at the spooky~"<p>

"And tell that big dumb face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea just makes you wanna...hahahaha...heh..~"

Both of the singers took a big, deep breath as they both finished the song in a perfect, melodious, unison.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh~!"

They both finished with a big laugh as the whole shrine shook in giggles.

"Tsu-tsuchigumo!" Tomoe half scolded, half giggled. "I tho-I thought you were go-going to cont-control your powers!"

Claude let out a small giggle as he listened to the laughter in the small wooden shrine. His ear filtered out every laugh from Lovino's uncontrollable, hardly used bursts of laughter, to Rachel's pleasant giggles of joy. From all the way across the room, he heard his baby girl laugh loud and clear over all of the rest. With a smile, he calmed his laughter to a sigh. "...You know Tomoe, all that matters to me is that my little pup is happy. Punish me all you want, but you can't ever take my pup from me."

Still huffing out several fits of laughter, Justine pushed through the crowd, Kiku trailing behind her, to find the princess that clutched her stomach and laughed so hard, it hurt her. "I knew you had it in you!" she smiled, catching the black haired princess' attention.

Kiku chuckled. "This was your idea, wasn't it? Your name says it all." he sighed with small huffs of laughter. "Laughter you easily spread wherever you go, and Abundant cheer you give off that knows no bounds!"

The princess smiled as the Italian hugged her. "Now, you're Azula."

**Here's the link to the next part: s/10668404/1/The-Impossible-Crossover-Part-5-Return-Of-God**


End file.
